Night in Paris
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Nikki spend the night together in Paris. Smut!fic..ish. Rated M just in case.


**My first venture into something slightly smutty...so be nice. :D**

* * *

"Come on Nikki we're in Paris" Harry moaned as he closed the door to his hotel room to see her sitting at the desk poring over case files. "Let's go for a walk and why is it even when we're not in the lab you come and use my desk?"

"No I'm busy" Nikki replied as she chewed on the end of the pen and Harry frowned before marching over to her and grabbing her hands in his and practically dragging her off her chair. Nikki took the pen out of her mouth and dropped it on the desk before looping her arms around Harry's neck and giving him a coy smile as he rested his own hands on her waist to pull her closer.

"I talk it 'walk' was just an euphemism Dr Cunningham" she whispered and Harry made a noise of agreement before capturing her lips under hiss and running his hands up the front of her blouse causing her to moan loudly and pull Harry's head closer to her. Harry had to break the kiss to get Nikki to move her arms so he could get her blouse and bra off but once he had their kisses became more heated and he pushed her towards the bed, nibbling his way down her neck and shoulders as he did so. He moved away from her so he could take her trousers off and grinned at her as he slowly undid each button and drew the zip down extra slowly, his grin growing as he heard her gasp and saw her breathing quicken.

"Harry" she moaned as he tried to bat his hands away and do it herself but he moved hers away and dragged the trousers down her legs ever so slowly just to tease her, pressing kisses onto her legs as he did so "God Harry please"

"Please what sweetie?" Harry asked as he pressed small kisses to her stomach and looped his thumbs around her knickers "Patience is a virtue"

"No..it's..not" Nikki hissed as Harry moved away from her and she couldn't help but reach down and undo his shirt buttons with shaky hands. He let her do it and then threw the garment across the room before taking his trousers off himself but leaving his boxers on. Nikki reached down to push them off but Harry pinned her arms above his head and shook his head.

"Not yet" he whispered against her skin as Nikki moaned and tried again "You're eager aren't you?" he asked innocently causing Nikki to glare at him "You know that doesn't work when you're half naked and moaning under me" he muttered into her neck "and for that I think you'll have to wait a bit longer"

"Harry" Nikki hissed as he moved his hands away from her underwear "Please..I need.."

"Well I think this is going to be a good learning experience for you" Harry shrugged as he moved away from her slightly and ran his eyes down her body with a smirk on his face as Nikki tried not to let out a moan of frustration "How to be patient"

"I don't want to be bloody patient" Nikki growled at him "I want you to bloody shag me. Now!"

"Tut tut" Harry sighed and ran one hand down her leg causing her to shiver slightly "Such dirty words from your beautiful mouth" he then leant over her so his mouth was touching her ear, Nikki's breathing quickened as he rested one hand on her thigh and rubbed it with his thumb "I might have to punish you for that" he whispered and pressed a kiss onto her neck before climbing off the bed leaving Nikki slightly dazed and helpless on the bed.

When Harry came back a few seconds later he was fiddling with one of his ties, running it through his hands and Nikki leant up on her elbows and grinned at him when she realised what it was for. That what she liked about Harry, it was never straightforward sex, there was always some element of it that kept it fresh and exciting, nothing like any of her other partners, and he wasn't afraid to show her what he wanted to do. Harry climbed onto the bed with a predatory look in his eyes and pushed Nikki down onto her back before kissing her senseless again, discarding the tie onto the bed next to them for the time being as he devoured her mouth. Moving away from her yet again he laughed at the disappointed moan she let out and slowly drew her knickers down her legs and dropped them to the floor and did the same with his boxers. Picking up the tie he looked Nikki straight in the eye and grinned at her, her breathing quickened, if that was even possible and Harry took this as a good sign. Nikki then surprised him by grabbing his shoulders and bringing him down for a searing kiss, running her hands down his back as she did so, Harry knew there would be marks there the next morning and he inwardly chuckled at the thought.

"God Nikki" Harry gasped as she ran one hand down his chest and stomach but he reached down and gripped her hand before it could go any further "No I want to..." he completely missed Nikki's other hand as that one reached its goal and he let out a low moan causing Nikki to laugh and nibble on his ear.

"See how you like it" she whispered almost evilly into his ear as he buried his face in her neck, his breathing ragged.

"Nikki..please...I.." Harry choked out and his lover chuckled as she continued what she was doing, loving the noises she was extracting from him.

"Are you begging Harry?" she asked quietly as she pressed another kiss onto his neck "The great Harry Cunningham is begging me"

"No" he hissed out and moaned as Nikki moved her hand away "Please...you're such a tease"

Nikki went to move her hands again but Harry grabbed them both and pinned them above her head, he reached for the tie again and was about to tie her hands when the hotel room door opened a bit. Both of them took in sharp breaths and Nikki grabbed the duvet to pull it over her just as Leo walked into the room. Harry let out a small squeak of surprise at being caught naked, in his current state, but the older man and Nikki had to stop a small giggle when she heard the noise.

"Harry I was just..." Leo stopped talking when he saw the state his friend was in and flushed slightly. Harry did the same and looked down at the lump in the bed that was Nikki, glad that she had grabbed the tie as well, he didn't want Leo to know all his kinky fantasises. "Um..sorry Harry.." Leo choked out, looking everywhere but at the bed "Have you seen Nikki?"

"No" Harry said rather loudly and Leo nodded at the window before coughing slightly and backing out of the door.

"Right..thanks" the older man said before he walked out of the room, his face red with embarrassment.

When Nikki heard the door click shut she pushed the duvet away from her and gave Harry an alarmed look before bursting into laughter at the look he gave her back.

"I thought you locked the door" she told him before he kissed her again "Poor Leo"

"Poor...Leo?" Harry gasped as he pulled the duvet off Nikki's body so she was once again naked under him, he ran his eyes down her body "Poor me! He saw everything!"

"Well it's a good job you have a lot to show off then" Nikki told him coyly before Harry continued his assault on her neck.

* * *

**Inspired by a conversation with view_er1 on Lj :D**

**xxx**


End file.
